Birthmark
by bluetext
Summary: Naruto knows something about Sasuke that even die-hard fangirls like Sakura and Ino never knew. Now, the question is, why does he know in the first place?


_**A/N****:** First fanfic-slash-one shot published. Hopefully it isn't an utter fail. XD_  
><em> Anyway. The fanfic was originally a one word fic challenge given to me by a friend. So yeah.<em>

_Oh, and please excuse the excessive use of "perfect." It's needed to achieve this... effect. XD  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing._

_**Warning: **__Implied yaoi__. Implied, and nothing more. It's for humor purposes. :D  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. Did you see those <em>arms?<em>" Ino gushed, flailing and bouncing on her seat. "So toned, so... so perfect!"

"I KNOW." Sakura giggled. "I do wonder, though... What could be hiding under that shirt of his?"

The girls burst into a fit of giggles. People passing by looked at them weird , but they didn't care. So what if they were being noisy? That's part of being a girl, isn't it?

"Oh, definitely a toned stomach," Ino said, after they calmed down. "I mean, what else could you expect? His body's _perfect._"

"Ooh, yes! Yes!" Sakura agreed, enthusiastically nodding. "Perfect hair, perfect eyes-"

"-Perfect mouth, perfect nose," Ino continued. "And Sasuke's perfect skin. We can't forget his skin. Perfect, flawless, and pale.."

"Not really," someone piped up.

The girls turned around and saw a certain orange-clad blond making his way to them.

"What do you mean, '_not really?'_" Sakura asked coldly, not liking the way Naruto so carelessly slighted Sasuke. She narrowed her eyes at him as he neared them.

Naruto pulled back a café chair, sat down and leaned back, causing it to creak slightly under his weight. "Well, Sasuke has a skin blemish."

"I'll have you know that he does _not!_" Ino argued, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "Every inch of his skin is absolutely _perfect,_ I tell you!"

Naruto shook his head, seemingly undaunted by the murderous looks the girls were giving him. Either that, or he just failed to notice. "Na-uh. He has one little blemish somewhere."

Sakura gritted her teeth. "And _what_ would that be?" she hissed.

"A birthmark." Naruto shrugged.

"That's a lie!" The girls were quick to counter. "We've been with Sasuke for years, and we haven't seen a birthmark on him, ever. Scratch that, no one in Konoha has seen a birthmark on him!"

"That's because the birthmark's on his thigh."

.. Well, didn't that shut them up for a bit.

"_W-what_?" The girls sputtered after a while. "_What?"_

"Yeah, a birthmark on his thigh. Riiiiight... here." He pointed at a portion on his upper leg, a portion dangerously close to his, ah, crotch.

The girls gaped at Naruto, momentarily stunned. How did he know something like this? He could've been lying, but that seemed unlikely. And why did he remember where it was so _vividly?_ There was no way he could know something like that. Absolutely not.

...

... Unless.

Ino and Sakura ran away shrieking, the mental image searing onto their minds. They bumped into a waiter on the way out, causing him to drop the tray he was carrying. And there you have it- chipped glasses and broken plates galore.

Naruto scratched his head as he looked at the girls' disappearing figures. "What are they so worked up about?"

"Idiot."

"Huh?" Naruto whirled around and came face-to-face with the then topic of conversation. "Oh, hey Sasuke. What are you doing here?"

The Uchiha jerked his thumb in the direction of the mess. "Trouble. Figured you must be somewhere nearby."

Naruto snorted. "I'm real flattered."

"Well, compliments aside," Sasuke continued, "I saw Ino and Sakura running on the way here. They looked pretty-" he cocked his head to one side "- disturbed. Any idea why?"

"Hmm. They sort of left after I told them about the birthmark you have. You know, the one on your thigh?"

Sasuke frowned. "How did you..?"

Naruto grinned. "Itachi showed me your baby pictures."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **And I am DONE. Whew. Typing this whole thing in one setting was such a pain in the ass (not to mention __annoying brother in the background screaming stuff like, "YOU WRITE SASUNARU STUFF? EWW. EWWWWW!" And this isn't even a SasuNaru fic!). _

_Anyway. Hope it was okay. Reviews will be appreciated. :D_

_WHOOT, ITACHI MAKES A CAMEO. XD  
><em>


End file.
